Teardrops
by DesiringPirates
Summary: COMPLETE! Elizabeth Turner,alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Teardrops

Chapter: 1/5

Rated:R

Author: desiringpirates

Betas: hlmiwait and sepira

Special thanks to: Florencia7

Summary: Elizabeth Turner,alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife.  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/ Original Character  
Notes: Credit, inspiration and dedications for this story goes to the wonderful video maker at youtube, CopiPan. Her video/storyline "Teardrops" inspired this.  
/watch?v1iGkFtjfc8U

(J)(E)(J)(E)  
**  
Chapter One  
**  
"The little shack is not much, Mrs., but it's in good condition, has two rooms, close to an outhouse . . . " A short bald man said, opening the door and letting Elizabeth go in first.

As soon as Elizabeth looked inside, Elizabeth smiled. "I love it."

The bald man chuckled and took two steps into the cottage. "Comes with a table, bed, washsink . . . perfect enough for one person."

"What about chairs?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the lack of them in the room. "I... I don't see any here . . . "

"Yes, that is a problem."

"I'll take it!" Elizabeth smiled, still walking around and eyeing the cottage.

The bald man smiled and took keys out of his pocket."Fifteen pounds a month. Best price around." He handed the keys over, and gave Elizabeth's hand a reassuring pat. "Good luck. Need anything, get it yourself, because I usually only come around for the rent."

Elizabeth laughed and followed the man outside, walking to a cart that held trunks and bags of her belongings she collected over the past three years.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"It's customary. Now stop slouching!" A pretty red head laughed, trying to pull her husband up by his lapels.

"But my dear, to slouch means I'll be in level with yer pretty neck!" The tall, dark man replied calmly, smiling as he leaned in and placed a wet kiss on his wife's neck.

"Not while we are standing outside of our new neighbor's door. Stop that!" She smiled, pushing her handsome husband away. "Let's try and not look flushed this time around."

"The Baker's knew what they were getting into when they moved in next to us." With that, he groaned. "Do we always have to meet the new neighbors?"

"Yes. Besides, this time it's not a couple. Single women, and I don't want you staring at her!"

"Rebecca, my love, I would not do that."

Rebecca made a _pfft! _sound, as the couple reached the door and knocked. She honestly didn't care that her husband's eyes wandered, as long as his hands stayed on her.

At first, there was no answer. So Rebecca lifted her hand and knocked again, louder, and heard something fall and break.

"DAMN it!!" Harsh yelling sounded, followed by scurrying toward the door.

Rebecca took a step backwards with her husband, and watched as the door swung open.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Being careful to avoid the broken glass statue on the floor, Elizabeth hurried over to the door. Almost running into it, Elizabeth stopped herself and grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Sorry about that, broke a-"

A bright smile greeted her, along with dark brown orbs staring at her in confusion. The smile belonged to a very beautiful red-haired woman, short and very well built. The man, however, she recognized. Elizabeth stared at him in shock, not believing that he would show up on her doorstep. She was so entranced by him; however, she did not notice that the woman was talking to her.

"Excuse me?"

Elizabeth jolted visibly, alarmed slightly at the warm voice. "Sorry."

"Oh, quite alright, darling. Strange being in a new place with new people. Only, you two look like you know each other-" the woman continued, staring between Elizabeth and the man beside her.

"Elizabeth Turner." The man smirked, and also took a step closer to the red head. "As I live and breathe."

"Hello . . . Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Teardrops

Chapters: 2/5

Rated: R

Author: Desiring pirates

Betas: hlmiwait and sepira

Special thanks to: Florencia7

Summary: Elizabeth Turner, alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife. Slight AU

Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/ Original Character

Notes: Credit, inspiration and dedications for this story goes to the wonderful video maker at youtube, CopiPan. Her video/storyline "Teardrops" inspired this.

/watch?v1iGkFtjfc8U

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Two**

Rebecca smiled as Elizabeth set a water bottle on the floor, joining them. Deciding to help, Rebecca grabbed the bottle and started pouring out the clear fluid into cups and passed them out.

Reaching out to give her husband a cup, she gave him a look and mouthed at him to stop. Jack Sparrow had been staring at Elizabeth, his eyes closeted and dark. She remembered when he looked at her like that, and sending chills up her spine when she had realized his intention for her. Rebecca only hoped that he was not expecting the same intention for the pretty blonde.

"It's a nice little cottage." The red head said conversationally. "Cozy."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. . . . Rebecca." Her smile faltered for a second, but she caught herself and widened it. "I apologize for the missing chairs. I have to purchase some as soon as I have everything else situated."

"Oh! Well, Jack could help you carry them home. It'll be no problem."

Jack looked over at his wife. "What? I don't recall volunteering!"

"As I said." Rebecca gave Jack a stern look. "It'll be no problem."

Jack sighed and nodded. "It'll be no problem."

Elizabeth marveled at the power the young lady held over Jack. _He must really love her. _Elizabeth quickly took a sip of water.

Jack peeked into one of her open trunks, seeing assorted jewelry and silks- treasures from her sea ventures. "Hmmm . . . " He started to reach inside the trunk, but quickly jerked back when the lid almost closed on his fingers.

"No, pirate." Elizabeth warned, and took another drink of her water.

"I wasn't doing anything."

Rebecca and Elizabeth broke out laughing, much to Jack's displeasure. Jack glanced over at Rebecca then at the door, then back to his wife. Rebecca gave a slight nod and stood up, Jack and then Elizabeth following suit.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Elizabeth." Rebecca smiled, holding out her hand for the blonde to shake. "I hope you enjoy it here at Bog's Hollow."

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you." Elizabeth turned, hand still outstretched, and took a step back. Her hand folded into a fist, and dropped at her side. "Jack."

He gave her a small nod. "Mrs. Turner."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It had been almost more than four years since he had last seen her. All he remembered was that she was beautiful- her golden hair, tangled, blowing in the breeze as she walked toward him. The small sad smile she gave him after he refused her embrace. He could swear that his heart broke a little just watching her climb down the ladder into a long boat.

But that was then.

Jack gripped his wife's hand tighter, leading her home. It had been three years since they first met, two since he fell in love, a year in a half since she returned his affections and almost a year since they had married. He had lost the Pearl to Barbossa, and while a part of him missed his black beauty, a part was satisfied with her gone.

"You're silent." Rebecca commented, looking worriedly at her husband. "That is so unlike you."

"Everyone has to stop talking once in awhile." Jack smirked, and drew his wife in closer. "I'm having a thought."

"Oh dear."

"What say we commandeer us a boat, set sail and see Paris?" Jack asked, smiling at his wife's laugh.

"Why Paris?"

"Haven't been there in years. Want to see what the French are up to."

"I thought you hated the French."

"Well, who in their right mind invents mayonnaise?" Jack argued, and took keys out of his pocket. "Besides-" he unlocked his front door and let his wife go into their little home first. "-the French had lovely tastes in underwear."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_He's got a wife. _Elizabeth thought, processing the strange events that happened to her that night.

Elizabeth had thought about Jack over the past four - _has it been four years? _- years. She always wondered what had happened to him, and even though she didn't care to admit it she had spent over a year looking for him.

_Seems that when I stopped he showed up. Pirate. _

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at open trunks, empty bags and broken glass over the floor.

_I wonder where they met._

Picking up a bag, she walked it over to the smaller room and shoved it underneath the rather big bed. She repeated her actions until all the bags had been removed from the bigger room.

_Probably love at first sight._

Shoving her three trunks across the room, she placed one on top of the other and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Now that she was done unpacking, it was time to clean up her blunder.

Very carefully, she picked up broken pieces of glass, and walked them over to a small waste can in the room.

_I wonder how long they've been married._

Turning around to look at her new home, Elizabeth felt a tear run down her cheek.

_I wonder if he ever thought about me. _

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The town was bustling, rather busy for a morning, Jack realizes. The blonde pirate's eyes were roaming all over, commenting and smiling at various shops and carts. He smirked at the back of her head, following her as she explored the small town.

"Carpenters! Right there." Elizabeth exclaimed, excited. "How many chairs can you carry?"

"How many do you plan on purchasing?" Jack grimaced at the thought of work.

Elizabeth laughed, and turned to look at the Captain. "As many as we can steal."

Her smile was warm. Jack smiled back, causing Elizabeth to frown and turn away. Jack looked at her confused, but didn't press it. Instead, he followed her to the shop and watched as she picked and chose chairs.

Later on, he followed her carrying two chairs. Elizabeth carried two also, cursing softly at the distance between her shack and the town square.

"Don't blame the town. You were the one who bought the place."

"It was the only place I found that I liked." Elizabeth replied, stopping and setting down the chairs. "Oh god these things are heavy."

Jack followed suit, then sat on one of them. Elizabeth laughed and copied him. They sat in silence for a bit, then when Elizabeth realized that she could not stop looking at him, she spoke up.

"So . . . married?"

"Aye." Jack nodded. "Last June."

"Well, I never thought I'd see it."

"Why not?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "You just didn't seem the marrying type, that's all."

"I actually like the institute of marriage. Don't look surprised." Elizabeth closed her mouth. "Besides, I've asked someone to marry me before."

"Ah, yes, but there was rum and a raging erection behind it."

"You are so very blunt. I missed that." Jack smirked, and looked down the trail.

Elizabeth smiled to herself. She studied his profile, noticing that he was a bit plumper then before. And happy. He was happy.

_Well, weren't you, before?_ Elizabeth gave him a warm smile that he did not see, for when he turned his head to look at her the smile was dropped.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?" Elizabeth asked before she could even think of swallowing the words back in.

Jack smiled. "Very."

"You don't speak as much as you use to."

Jack sighed, and stood up, grabbing the chairs. "I've got naught to talk about."

Elizabeth got up, grabbing her chairs and quickly catching up to him. "Why not? It's been years, and I-"

Jack noticed her pause, stopped, and waited for her to continue.

"I missed you." Elizabeth finished.

Jack smiled. "Well, I went to the coast of Florida. Crazy place. People running around nude, yapping about rodents that could talk . . . "

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack snorted as he poured himself another tumbler of rum.

"And I said, 'I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese!' And the small man looked up at me and said- 'What a coincidence, I don't either.' Then he ran off with the ruby I stole from the King." Elizabeth shook her head, grabbing her own glass. "That's how I learned never to trust them."

"Who? The Chinese?"

"No- business partners." Elizabeth laughed along with Jack, feeling heat form on her cheeks. Then she hiccupped. "Oh dear."

Jack downed the rest of his cup and stood up. "Is it late?"

"Exceedingly so." Elizabeth yawned, and stood up as well. "Co- come on I'll-" -she hiccupped - "-walk you to the door."

"Are yer sure yer cap-papple of walking?" Jack burped, and laughed.

"Well, then I'll stumble you to the door!" Elizabeth smiled, and grabbed onto Jack's arm as she led him to the door.

Jack smirked. "You have a lovely door."

"Thank ye. Quite-" she hiccupped again "-proud."

Jack placed his hat on his head and leaned in. "Thank you fer the fine rum. And chairs."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the chairs."

Elizabeth tiptoed up and placed a kiss on his cheek, chaste and simple. But that one kiss made the world stop. Jack seemed to sober up, and grow quiet. Elizabeth realized her mistake and quickly stepped away.

Jack opened the door. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jack." She quietly answered, watching him as he wobbled down the street to his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Teardrops

Chapter: 3/5

Rated:R

Author: desiringpirates

Betas: hlmiwait and sepira

Special thanks to: Florencia7

Summary: Elizabeth Turner,alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife.  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/ Original Character  
Notes: Credit, inspiration and dedications for this story goes to the wonderful video maker at youtube, CopiPan. Her video/storyline "Teardrops" inspired this.

/watch?v1iGkFtjfc8U

Notes: Concrit is not welcomed. Sorry, I just don't care about it and I don't read it.

But to note: did the spaces between the ..., not me.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Three**

"No. Stay in bed." Jack grumbled, pulling his wife back down into bed. He locked an arm around her waist, holding her against his side.

Rebecca laughed. "But I have to go open the shop!" She giggled as her husband nestled his head into her neck. "I've already missed three days, I can't have Marie run the shop..."

Jack kissed her neck, right below her ear. Rebecca mewled, wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders. Moving to be on top, Jack ran his hands down her sides and undid her belt. Rebecca made a small sound of protest. Jack kissed her full lips, and silenced her.

"I've been thinking."

Rebecca giggled. "You've been doing that a lot lately. You sure your addled brain can take anymore?"

Jack grabbed her lips with his two fingers and shushed her. "Ye know tha' extra room we have?"

Rebecca nodded.

"How about we fill it?" Jack smiled, letting go of his wife's lips and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He noticed a tear drop out of her eye, and reached down to kiss it away. "What about it?"

Rebecca smiled brightly, and gripped Jack's shoulder's tighter. "Marie can open the shop."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_One boot in front of the other..._ Elizabeth closed her eyes tight against the pain. It had been a long while since she drank like that. _Does the sun have to come up?_

The sun was high, being broken only by lush branches. Elizabeth savored the little shadows, scooting to purposely hit them.

Soon, the activity of the small town was before her. Looking up and trying to locate a candle shop, she spotted one and rushed over; desperate to get home where it was quiet.

A small bell jingled as Elizabeth opened the door, alerting the two young woman behind a counter that a customer had arrived.

"Becky?" A pretty young brunette turned around. "Oh!" And she pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm just looking around. I seem to find myself stumbling in darkness."

The brunette smiled. "Well, if you need help just come and tap me on the shoulder."

Elizabeth nodded, and went to wander around the small storefront. The smell of warm wax was over powering, but pleasant as some of the candles were mixed with perfume. Knowing pirates, it was stolen and sold to who ever ran this shop.

"In bed again?" A blonde behind the counter sighed.

"Seems that way. Of course, with that in her bed, why would Rebecca want to leave?"

"True. I wouldn't want to leave that Captain all cold."

Elizabeth's ears seemed to perk up and she continued to listen on to the women's conversations.

The brunette giggled, and moved to two melting pots, picking up a string and dipping a small pillar of wax into it. "I think they are sweet together. I just hope he lets her come up for air, she does have a business to run."

"You know Jack. He most probably wants something and is doing his way of 'sweet talking' to get it."

"Hmmm. I wonder what his thank you is when he does."

Elizabeth listened more closely now, upon hearing Jack's name. This little village was small enough that there was probably only one young couple named Jack and Rebecca.

"At any rate, I wish she would come in. 'Cause once Rebecca walks through that door, I am going to take three days and lay in bed with my husband."

The blonde laughed. "Maybe not your husband?"

The brunette smiled. "Maybe the barkeep. Do you need any help?"

Elizabeth jumped at the realization that the young brunette was standing right by her, and blushed. "Uh, I'm sorry. Do you have any lanterns, or oils?"

"Oils we have. Lanterns I suggest going to the smithy store and purchasing. But no worries, my husband gives fair prices, and has been known to knock off a few shillings for a pretty woman."

"Or any woman." The blonde quipped.

The brunette shot her friend a cold look, but laughed and turned back to Elizabeth. She smiled as she led her over to the shelf of oils, letting Elizabeth pick and choose.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Now laden with a small sack of oils, Elizabeth made her way down to her small cottage. Thoughts raced through her mind, thoughts of a pirate captain that use to stare at her with heated onyx eyes. Elizabeth shivered, feeling her body tense at the memories of all his offers.

_Married. He's married._

Elizabeth continued down the trail until she reached the small cluster of homes that she resided in. Small children were running around, playing with hoops and balls. Older woman knelt in their gardens, while there were some men suffering from too much drink, lazing about in the sun. Elizabeth smiled at the picturesque scene.

Then, to her right, she saw a door open and a pretty red head walk out, followed by a darker creature. Elizabeth stopped, watching as a wife tip toed up to kiss her husband on his lips.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack watched as his wife walk down the small path in their yard, then looked up to see Elizabeth start and hurriedly walking to her home.

"Elizabeth-" he called out without thinking twice. The beautiful blonde stopped and looked over at him, following his hand signals to come over.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack nodded at her, and invited her inside. Elizabeth stepped carefully in, looking around the small house cautiously.

"You have a nice home."

Jack smirked. "I can't wait to leave it."

Elizabeth looked at him, not surprised. "Miss the sea?"

"It's been over a year. I'm beginning to hate this place. Of course, I can't leave without Rebecca and she is adamant about staying her with her shop." Jack led Elizabeth to a seperate room.

The room looked more like an store than an actual live-in room. Two desks were pushed against walls, stands and shelves full of books and maps filled the walls, and on small tables there were navigational instruments. All were made by Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Your business, then?"

"Have to do something to keep me mind from going. Make a pretty penny too." Jack pushed a chair out and sat down, then opened up a drawer in one desk. He rummaged around in it, and pulled out a wrapped package. "I think this belongs to you."

Elizabeth looked at the worn, brown package and reached out.

"Found it on the Pearl one day. Well, before Barbossa took it from me. Bastard." He hissed under his breath, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Thought ye might like it back though."

"Why did you think you'd see me again?"

Jack smirked. "Because you're you and I'm me." He stated it like it was a suitable answer. And to Elizabeth, it was.

Elizabeth smiled as she unwrapped the package. Then she grinned. "It's my hat." She pulled out the weather-worn tri-corn and looked at it fondly. She remembered successfully stealing it from the captain of the ship she had stowed away on, on her way to Tortuga to look for the man who stood in front of her now. "I'd never thought I'd see this again."

"A good King never goes without his-er, her hat." Jack stated, reaching up to touch his beloved chapeau.

"You kept this for me?" Elizabeth asked softly, tears starting to rim her eyes.

"Aye." Jack gave her a small smile.

Without thinking, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight.

"Thank you."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The pretty blonde turned and waved to him, wearing that old cap on her head and smiling like a fool. Jack was ecstatic inside that she loved the gift.

He continued to watch her walk to her little shack, and once she was safely inside- _since that was what ye were doing, just making sure she got back safe 'n sound _- then softly closed the door to his own little house.

He walked across the wooden floors, missing the tilt and swerves of a deck. He missed the sea spray on his clothes, he missed ordering men about- hell, he even missed the smell of men who hadn't washed in a month! ... Or ever.

_If I had taken that oppurtunity, I'da been on deck still. Pirate lass on me side and me ship in me hands._

_Then I wouldn't have Rebecca._

Jack grimaced. He did love his wife. Loved her with all he had, which surprised Jack as much as anyone else. He even gave up sailing so that she could stay with her business.

But he missed the freedom of the ocean. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it to her, he missed Elizabeth too. She was always a vibrant, spriteful youth. Jack from time to time thought back on that missed opportunity, that missed embraced that he wanted to take. Yet, it was in the past, and he was now in the future.

_Some future. _He sighed, fingering a small ship stuck inside a bottle. It looked as he felt- trapped, alone, and no sea to sail on. Jack mentioned to Becca at least twice a day of going out to sea. She always refused; ignored him or lately, made fun of the idea.

Jack grabbed rum and sat back in his chair, legs up on the desktop and map of the South China sea.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth sat, now able to see where she was sitting, at the small table. She sat staring at the hat she had lost four years back, only to be recovered and cared for by the Captain.

The Captain. _He cares._ Elizabeth smiled, remembering the feel of his warm body against hers as she hugged him close. _A lot. He cares for me a lot, or else he never would have saved this hat. Just for me._

A million thoughts burst into her head, making her close her eyes and grin wide. A small part of Jack must love her, to be so kind and not full of hatred towards her.

_I love him._

Elizabeth's eyes shot open, her smiling never faltering. She quickly got up, opened a trunk and dug around for a journal and a quill with ink. She sat down at the table again and began to write, feverishly.

_I love him._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Teardrops

Chapter: 4/5

Rated:R

Author: Desiring pirates

Betas: hlmiwait and sepira

Special thanks to: Florencia7

Summary: Elizabeth Turner, alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife.  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/ Original Character  
Notes: Credit, inspiration and dedications for this story goes to the wonderful video maker at youtube, CopiPan. Her video/storyline "Teardrops" inspired this.

/watch?v1iGkFtjfc8U

Extra note: I would thank my brother for inspiration on how Jack gets up in the morning. It's actually quite funny, he walks around, eyes closed, in his sleep boxers and mumbles things to himself. Very amusing!

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Four**

Jack snorted, then rolled over and opened up his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his wife was gone. He frowned. Second thing he noticed was a letter laying next to him in bed, wrapped up in a plain, yellowed envelope. He noticed his wife's writing next to his name, which had a different style.

_This was left for you on the door. And no worries; I didn't read it. Must be a bad pirate, huh? I will see you after I close up the shop, I will be staying late tonight. Much love._

Jack wiped the sleep from his eyes, then grabbing the letter stood up and walked out of the room. He needed coffee, rum, anything.

"Never wake up early . . . " he grumbled, knowing that it was well into mid-morning, nearing the afternoon early.

Grabbing the small pot on the hearth, he filled it with water and ground coffee beans that his wife always made for him. He stoked the fire and set it on a makeshift shelf, then yawned as he shuffled over to the table.

Not thinking, he dropped the letter on the table and rubbed his bare stomach.

"Food . . . " he felt a familiar grumble in his gut, and proceeded to search the cabinets and shelves for something to eat. Grabbing a loaf of day old bread and a jar of marmalade, he yawned as he walked back over to the table to deposit his findings.

The smell of burbling coffee helped his senses become more alert, but he still sat at the table, wiping his eyes and scratching his stomach as he waited for his beverage to finish boiling.

A little while later, after two pieces of bread and a cup of _liquid heaven, _he noticed the letter on the table. Curiosity overcame him, and he picked up the letter. He briefly wondered who would write to him as he opened it up and began to read.

Then his eyes opened wide. He was awake now.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_It shouldn't be so hard. _Rebecca thought, chewing on the end of the pencil. _Just do it. _

Sighing, she signed on the line and handed the deed over to Mr. Thompson, who took it smiling.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Sparrow." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "How long do you think you need to sell your inventory and move out?"

"Maybe a month?" Rebecca rubbed her arm, looking around her shop. But it wasn't her shop anymore.

"Ah, very good. Then I will be back within a month." Mr. Thompson stuffed the deed into his pocket and smiled. "May I ask something? Why are you selling? I thought you loved this shop."

Rebecca smiled. "Aye, I do. But I happen to love something else a little more."

Mr. Thompson smiled. "Have a good day, Mrs. Sparrow."

Rebecca led Mr. Thompson to the door and waved at him as he mounted his horse and left. Then she turned around and looked at the shop that had been her life for the past seven years. A strange feeling of sadness, and happiness, rolled over her.

Her friend and worker, Alison Hamilton, walked up to her. There were tears in her eyes, and she embraced her friend as soon as she reached her.

Pulling back, Alison sniffed. "So, do you think you have enough to buy that boat?"

"Ship. I... I don't know. I still have a month to sell out the store, and Jack has his small business thing . . . " Rebecca closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall, resting.

"Hey . . . " Alison placed a comforting hand on Rebecca's shoulder and rubbed. "You are doing a wonderful thing. Jack is going to be so surprised when you tell him."

"I still don't know what to say to him. 'Let's skip the baby you wanted, let's go out to sea!'"

"It's possible to have a child on the sea."

"Dangerous." Rebecca gave a sigh, her shoulders shrugging. "Think he'll be happy?"

"Of course!" Alison smiled, and looked around the shop. "Two things he loves, together. What could be better than that?"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_You. _

_All I can think about is you. It was a surprise to see you here, but now I know that it was not a surprise. It was fate. Fate intervenes, yet again. _

_I don't know how, but I know that we are meant to be tied together . . . _

Jack sighed as he read that passage over again. He rubbed his head in an attempt to stop the thoughts racing through his mind. Placing the letter on his desk, he reached over and took a sip of rum, trying to distract himself from what he had just read . . . over, and over, and over . . .

_The sea takes no prisoners. You saw it yourself. If she wanted someone to be close together, she made it happen' whether she had her waves push them together or commanded a companion to do it . . . _

He stood up, leaving the paper on the desk. He read it many times over the past three hours to memorize what it said.

_I have felt love before. It hurts, and tears, but it is a wonderful and glorious sensation. It makes you feel like anything is possible. It makes your heart race, and your insides seem to jump as you see the person you care about . . . _

Jack stopped at the small table of supplies, resting his hands on it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The feeling of rushing tides pulled at him, making his mind flutter in the breezes and his insides heavy: like how you felt after a powerful wave pulled you one way then the other.

_I have also felt desire. It's burning and brutal, and yet it can drive people to do many things, things they never even considered of doing. I desired one time to be a pirate, to live on the sea, and I had done things to make that happen. I was pulled to find you, because I was sure that you would know how it felt, and how to make my desire a reality . . . _

Jack stood up straight. He turned, walked to his desk and grabbed the letter. On his way out the door, heavy with thoughts and questions of desire, he grabbed his hat and shoved it onto his head.

Determined, he made his way down the street, remembering the last lines of the letter he received.

_I loved you Jack. I desired you, and I still do to this day. _

_All my love and dreams,_

_Elizabeth._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth's stomach jumped at the sound of anything. She dared not venture out that day, in fear of Jack coming here to see her and not finding her; or of an angry, hurt and possessive woman who would do her harm.

In both cases, it was best to stay inside.

She did not believe she had done it. She had told him; she had told him and he was married, and he was in love, and she told him how she felt and she knew that he did not feel the same. It would never work.

Sighing, she stood up from the small table and walked over to a small shelf she built for her books. Running her fingers along the side she read the titles until she picked a journal about navigational tools.

But she still couldn't relax. She tried to get lost in the words, but the tightening feeling in her stomach would not relax itself.

A single tear fell from her eye. _Stupid. Bloody stupid doxie. _

A knock fell on her door. Jumping up from her resting spot on the bed, she made a mental note on the location of her sword if she needed it. This could be an angry Rebecca. This knock could be a jealous and possessive wife, her face as red as her hair, her hand in a fist ready to blacken Elizabeth's eye . . .

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her stomach dropping. This was not the one she thought she would see - this was worse. "Listen, I apologize about the letter-"

"No need to be sorry."

"But it was so out of line, I am embarrassed-" She was cut short by the dark look in his eyes, but it was not frightening; it sent shocks down her spine, making her stand up straighter. Speechless, she kept staring at his eyes.

"I was pulled to find you, because I was sure that you would know how it felt, and how to make my desire a reality . . . " Jack quoted from her letter, holding it up so she could see it. "Elizabeth you bewitch me."

She said nothing, did nothing, thought of nothing as Jack stepped in front of her and gripped her waist. She didn't blink when he leaned toward her, never moved in recognition when she heard the flutter of paper falling to the floor.

Then she felt his warm lips. Inviting, powerful, soft, demanding as they moved against her own shocked lips.

Pulling back, Jack breathed out her name. "Elizabeth . . . "

At the sound, Elizabeth locked her lips with his and slowly reached up, resting her hands on his shoulders. She could feel everything now: his warm hard hands rubbing her lower back, his feet and body pushing her back to the small bedroom. She could hear his small satisfied groans, hear the door as it clicked shut, and could hear the soft ruffling of clothing.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Her small sigh nearly undid him. His lips ghosted over hers and rested on her jawline, tasting her skin. She sighed again, murmuring his name and pressing herself closer to his body.

His hips beat on steadily, never ceasing, never pulling far away. At a particularly chilling move, the pirate captain lifted his head back and swore, his eyes closed.

"Christ . . . "

The young woman under him lifted her pale hand and cupped his cheek; he moved his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

Keeping himself above her with his hand pushing against the mattress, Jack looked down at the beautiful pirate king. She was smiling up at him, a mixture of sin and satisfaction. Her eyes flashed, then closed half lidded, and she lifted her head to kiss his lips.

Gently he pushed her back down onto the mattress, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth . . . " he whispered. _I should not be doing this . . . _He lifted his head. "Kiss me again."

Elizabeth obliged, teasing him with her tongue. Jack groaned and pressed on, running his hands up her sides. She trembled.

"Jack . . . " Elizabeth breathed, clutching onto him, as if she would never let him go. "I've wanted you . . . for so long . . . " She gasped as his thrusts became harder and more unnerving.

Jack moaned, his head resting on her shoulder again. "Peas in a pod . . . darling . . . "

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth's hand lay on his chest; he was fully aware of that. He was fully aware of the fact that her leg was inbetween his, and aware that her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

Jack was fully aware that this woman was not his wife. He was also fully aware that he liked it.

He was also noting the feeling of guilt that blossomed in his chest and stemmed out to every other part of his body. _Aren't you supposed to not feel guilty when you are enjoying something? Seems to go hand in hand, as it were, pleasure and guilt..._

"Jack!"

Jack jumped at the sound of his name, and looked down at a giggling Elizabeth. He threw her a small smile, all the while beginning to scream at himself in his head.

_You bloody idiot._

"What, luv?" Jack cringed to himself. He should not be using endearments.

"I was asking if you wanted something to drink." Elizabeth stated, concern leaking into her eyes as she looked up at Jack.

"Oh. Not now, Elizabeth." Jack looked back up at the ceiling, willing his breathing to slow down. _When did my heart start beating so fast?_

(J)(E)(J)(E)

At the straightforward answer, Elizabeth sat up, letting the sheet drop off her naked body. Jack glanced over at her, then back up to the ceiling.

"Is something the matter, Jack?" she asked cautiously.

"No. Nothing. 'M fine." Jack answered quickly, then closed his eyes.

Elizabeth felt her heart jump in her chest. _He's going to leave. _

_I can't let him._

She smiled seductively as she ran her hand over his broad chest, watching as it rose up and down unsteadily. Slowly, she trailed the back of her fingers down to the small trail of hair, and further down to cup his heat.

Jack groaned, making Elizabeth smile wider.

"You seem to be getting tense."

"Don't . . . " Jack moaned, then reached down and grabbed her hand. "Don't do that." He stayed sitting up on the bed, trying to collect his breathing.

Elizabeth frowned. Carefully, she reached up and cupped his cheek, leading his lips to hers. Gently caressing them with her own, Elizabeth pushed him down onto the mattress, and swung her leg over him to a straddling position. She could feel him harden and uncurl against the inside of her thigh.

"Why not?" she whispered, still an inch away from his lips.

Jack licked his lips, accidently tasting her own, and closed his eyes tight.

"Come on, Jack. I know you want it." Elizabeth grinded on him, making him instinctively grab a hold of her thighs.

Sitting up straight, Elizabeth threw her head back, her long blonde hair tickling Jack's bent knees. He opened his eyes to watch as the golden pirate took him in deeply. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her bounce up and down, and could not form words as her body moved on top of his.

"Jesus Chri- Elizabeth . . . " Jack moaned, and lifted his hips to meet her thrusts.

Elizabeth responded with a satisfied mewl, reaching down to rub her long elegant fingers on her petals and shudder. Jack sat up, commenting on how this was wrong, but took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and sucking hard on it.

Elizabeth gasped. Her arms automatically locked around his shoulders, using them as a balance for herself as she moved faster on him.

In a few moments time, she laid next to his sweating form, and watched as he drifted off into a glowing sleep.

_You've got him. _Elizabeth smiled, moving to be closer to him as she followed him into blissful sleep.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The next morning, Elizabeth stretched out comfortably in her bed. Her limbs still felt heavy, her center in a little bit of pain, but she felt wonderful. Smiling before she even opened up her eyes Elizabeth felt around the bed for her mate.

But there was no one there.

Now sitting up and looking around the room, she quickly reached over to her stand and picked up a long shirt. As she got out of the bed, she pulled it over her head and rushed out into the other room.

"Jack?" she asked, hoping to see him sitting at the table holding a bottle of rum.

But he wasn't there.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was late when he arrived at the door of his home. The moon was already plummeting down toward the earth, and he could hear the sea softly churning, preparing for the next tide.

For a while, he stood on his steps and stared at the door. His door. The door to his house, which he and his wife shared.

Only it seemed completely different.

It was the same door; Jack knew that. The door itself would never change. But sometime during the night it had, as if giant bars had replaced it, locking Jack out. Try as he could, he could not open the door.

Jack stood there for another moment, wondering why he couldn't open his own door to his own house, where his own wife was waiting inside for him. Then it hit him.

If he walked through that door, he'd be a changed man. He would have to be truthfully honest on what he did. He'd have to witness the tears in his beautiful wife's eyes as he told her of his unfaithfulness.

And the next time he saw that door, it would be locked to him forever.

On the other hand, he could walk away from the door right now. Walk away from what he held precious to him for the past two years and start a new life with another beautiful woman.

Jack closed his eyes and thought about his choices.

He gripped the doorknob and turned, pushing it open and taking a step inside. His wife deserved to know the truth. She deserved the right to lock the door to him.

As expected, she was sitting in a chair in their sitting room, waiting for his return. At the sight of him, she smiled brightly and got up, rushing to him.

It made a sharp pain pierce his heart.

"Jack!"

"Rebecca-"

"I've got something to tell you."

As the sound of both their voices echoed into the hallway, Rebecca noticed the sullen look on her husband's face.

And listened to what he had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Teardrops

Chapter: 5/5

Rated:R

Author: desiringpirates

Betas: hlmiwait and sepira

Special thanks to: Florencia7

Summary: Elizabeth Turner,alone and scared, settles into a small village known to house retired pirates. Little does she know, six months before she arrived, Captain Jack Sparrow had settled there- with his wife.  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/ Original Character  
Notes: Credit, inspiration and dedications for this story goes to the wonderful video maker at youtube, CopiPan. Her video/storyline "Teardrops" inspired this.

/watch?v1iGkFtjfc8U

Note: What, you thought I would write a story named Teardrops and not end it sad? And yes, I know this is short. But I planned it that way!

(J)(E)(J)(E)

**Chapter Five**

"Captain!" Thomas Greene called out, alerting Elizabeth out of her daydreams. "Land ahead. Small port. Would you like to stop by there and replenish our supply?"

Elizabeth gripped the spokes of the wheel. Nodding, she turned to look away from the all to familiar port. "Just long enough to get supplies, understand? We don't want to lose time."

Thomas nodded and walked away, alerting the crew of the _Twilight _of their plans. Elizabeth watched on as he pointed to the small island, known to house retired pirates, and allowed herself to let her emotions break through.

It was the same island that, exactly two years ago, she had had her heart broken. It was two years ago on that island that her love had abandoned her and ran away like a coward.

The morning after they had consumated what she thought was 'their' love, Elizabeth had woken up to find no signs of the pirate she had just shared her bed with. Stunned, she went back into the bed where they had been together, waiting for him to return.

But he never did. After an hour of laying there, she had gotten up and gotten dressed, ready to storm into town. As she passed by the small table which she used for dining, Elizabeth had noticed the hat that Jack had recovered and kept for her all those years. An abrupt cry rang from her lips as she shoved the hat onto her head and ran out the door, not caring who saw her rush at full speed towards his house.

She had banged on the door, knocking so loud and so hard trying to gain access to it, when one of the neighbors approached her wearily.

"The Sparrows left this morning. I saw them load trunks on a ship."

Elizabeth stared at the neighbor dumbfounded. Not saying a word, she turned to face the door, and as she turned around again to calmly walk down the trail leading from the house, tears dripped from her eyes.

Elizabeth recalled, eying the dock more clearly now, how she screamed her hurt and anger at him, how she ripped off the hat he saved for her and took a dagger to it, dropping it into the ocean afterwards. Now she sighed at the foolish sight she must have been, but she would not deny that at the time it hadn't felt good. It was liberating to destroy a false hope.

In about two hours time, the anchor to the _Twilight _had dropped and selected members of the crew boarded a long boat to go into port. Other members gazed at the port, longing for a night off the ship.

"No worries, gentleman and ladies..." Elizabeth adressed the crew, and all eyes fell on her. "Tortuga is only a three day's sail. I promise you that we will stop there."

A cry of "Huzzah!" filled the air as Elizabeth faked a small smile on her face. Unable to bear the sight of the wretched town much longer, she retreated into her cabin and shut the door.

_Two years. Two goddamn years. Get over it already._

Elizabeth slouched against the door, breathing heavily. She gripped her hands tightly into fists, clenching them and unclenching them.

_Don't start crying now. He never cried for you when you were gone; why give him that?_

Taking a deep, sobbing breath, the Pirate King stood up straight and walked over to her desk. She sat down, blaming herself for being so foolish.

_It's not like he ever cared. If he cared, he would have stayed with you. _

Elizabeth cursed Rebecca Sparrow, cursed her for taking away the love that she should have recieved.

But then remembered that it was fair. For four years before, she wasn't around to take his love. Surely, she tried to search for him but she could never find him. And it was because it was her fault- she was afraid that he would be angered at her and push her away.

_Only now, that you know, he would not have. _

Elizabeth shook her head. Complicated thing it was, love. You never knew if the other person felt the same; if you feel the same way. You never knew if it was something you would want to hold onto, or something that you could walk away from without even looking back.

But Elizabeth had learned that no matter what happens- whether you fought for it and succeed or forgot it and lost it, love hurt. It seared your heart, your very soul, and leaves a destructive path inside of you. Love burned you up with passion when you were with the one you wanted...

... but it burned with hatred when you were not.

_And I hate Jack Sparrow for making me so destroyed._


End file.
